The present invention relates to anesthesia devices.
Before the present invention, it has been a common practice to apply an anesthetic drug to the trachea of a patient prior to endotracheal intubation or bronchoscopy. In one such laryngotracheal procedure, a cannula is inserted down the throat into the trachea after which the trachea is sprayed with the anesthetic drug. However, prior to the laryngotracheal procedure the back of the throat is sprayed with a topical anesthetic in order to facilitate the laryngotracheal procedure, particularly on a patient who is awake. In the past, an atomizer has been used to spray the throat, and a separate device is then used for the laryngotracheal procedure.